


Twilight's Wings

by snobbleweb



Category: Disney Fairies, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Tinker Bell - Fandom
Genre: AU, F/F, F/M, Fairy AU, Gen, lots of lowkey gay, wingless fairy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 22:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14840651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snobbleweb/pseuds/snobbleweb
Summary: Twilight is a winter fairy born without wings, able to cross the border without consequences. Taken under the wing of Queen Celestia, she meets her friends and goes on adventures across Pixie Hollow and the Mainland. All the while struggling to be a wingless fairy with a great destiny.





	1. Prologue - A New Fairy

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Don't know quite yet what this fic will be in the end, but for now it's just me playing around with the mlp characters in the Disney Fairies universe.

It all began when a fairy was born without wings.   
Deep in the winter woods, all the fairies were gathered, awaiting the arrival of a new fairy. The dark night was lit by the fairy dust pouring from a lone tree branch, pouring into a small pool on the ice. As the little dandelion seed settled near the flow, and was showered in pixie dust, the fairy's life began. The other winter fairies had smiles on their faces, eagerly awaiting to see the new fairy. That was before a series of gasps erupted through the crowd. The new fairy looked up, her eyes wide. Lord Milori and the Minister of Winter fluttered up to her, quickly accompanied by Queen Celestia, who had come specifically to welcome the new fairy. She held her hands to her mouth, a worried expression on her face. Lord Milori stayed stern, taking the small fairies hand and bringing her up.  
“Welcome to the world little one,” The Minister said, approaching next to the Lord, her eyes kind and welcoming. The nervous little fairy gave her a small smile but noticed the worried expressions of all the other fairies.  
“What is this place?” She asks. Queen Celestia snapped out of it, approaching her.  
“This is the Winter Woods, young fairy,” She said, giving a weak smile. “My dear you are indeed a very rare sight for us,” Queen Celestia added.  
“Why is that?” She asked, her voice a bit shaky. Queen Celestia glanced at the Minister and Lord Milori, then back at the fairy.  
“It seems you’re the first fairy brought to us without any wings…” Her face melted, looking back to see it was true. “But do not let that change your welcome! Let us see what your talent is,” She said, raising her hand and backing away.  
Frozen pedestals appeared in a circle around the fairy. Fairies came flying in, some with coats and frosted wings as they were from the warmer seasons bringing in talents from there. The fairies watched in silent anticipation as she timidly walked around, looking at them. She stopped as one caught her eye, a ball of light that twinkled in her eyes. She approached and the ball immediately shined brighter. She looked back at the Queen, who nodded in encouragement. She walked up to it and put her hands around the ball of light. There was a flash and the whole clearing was filled with light. After a moment of shocked silence, murmurs broke out, some were dazzled but some were concerned. As the light faded,it left the young fairy a little dazed. Her dress glowing and sparkling a bit as she turned to the Queen once again. Queen Celestia gave a smile, even as all the fairies around her stared at her in disbelief. The light fairy who came to represent the talent started approaching the young fairy but was stopped by the Queen. “Twilight Sparkle, I think I will have you come with me for now, you can join the other light fairies in a bit,” She said, still smiling, and taking Twilight’s hand. Twilight felt anxious and troubled, slowly taking the Queen’s hand. They both disappeared in a soft flash of light.


	2. Chapter 1 and 2 - Stroll Through the Autumn Forest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so since theres a prologue I'm just gonna say this is the first and second chapter so things dont get confusing :> Also I'm gonna have concept art for what the characters look like soon!  
> Also I apologize this chapter is such a mess, I was very tired while writing it

Rainbow dash, the well known fast light fairy zips through the autumn forest, practicing being able to blow the leaves off of trees. She knows it isn’t what she is supposed to be doing but she loves doing it anyway. She remains very focused on her work when she suddenly spots a figure on the ground. Fairies dont often walk on the ground so she flew down to investigate. She quickly saw the lack of wings and the iconic spider companion and realized who it was.   
“Hey, you’re Twilight right?” she said, flying up and hovering in front of her. Twilight gives an annoyed look, adjusts the bag at her side, eyeing her spider friend.  
“Yeah, and who are you?” Rainbow blinks, then smirks.   
“Well I’m Rainbow Dash!” She says proudly pointing to her chest. Twilight rolls her eyes and walks around her. Rainbow pauses for a moment then flew around again, flittering beside her and she walks.  
“What are you doing in the warm seasons? I mean… I know you can come here without snow assistance but…”  
“Queen Celestia asked me to come.” she replies quickly and confidently.   
“Oh?” Rainbow asks.  
“Yes. I’m accompanying her as she reviews the preparations for autumn.”  
“Oh really, you’re like her ward or something?” Twilight pauses for a moment.  
“I guess so, she’s helping me work on my light talent,” Rainbow lights up a bit.  
“Oh yeah! You’re a light fairy talent! I am too! But I’m also very good at flying fast.” Rainbow says, crossing her arms and smiling.  
“Flying.. Fast? Isn’t that that fast flying fairies job?” She says. Smirking.  
“Well yeah, but I’m even better at it!” This made Twilight roll her eyes again.  
“Oh yeah? Prove it.” Rainbow smiles and zooms up, rustling Twilights hair and clothes, surprising her a bit. Rainbow zips through the trees, pulling leaves off as she passes, leaving them spinning down. Twilight’s mouth opened in shock and awe, making Rainbow laugh as she flies back.  
“I told you I could fly fast!” Rainbow beams. Twiliight shakes it off and rolls her eyes.  
“That doesn’t make any sense…” She says, continuing her walking and staring at the ground. Rainbow follows her all the way to the valley where the autumn preparations were centered. They get a few curious stares as they enter, that Twilight promptly ignores. Half way into the clearing they are approached by a very friendly looking garden fairy.   
“Hello! I’ve never met you before!” The fairy says to Twilight. Twilight blinks, scowling slightly and doesn’t respond.  
“Hey Pinkie! Twilight here is here for the review!” Rainbow says. Pinkie isn’t fazed by Twilight’s coldness and quickly grabs her by the hand.  
“Oh that’s awesome! We have so much to show you!” They walk up to the other garden fairies, a rather large and buff fairy was giving orders to the others.  
AJ! Look who’s here to look at our preparations!” The fairy turns around, a big smile on her face, something not expected from such an intimidating looking fairy.   
“Oh! You’re that fairy without wings!” The other fairies face palm. AJ looks around, wondering what she did wrong. Twilight fidgets nervously then coughs lightly.  
“How are the preparations?” She asks. AJ rubs the back of her head.  
“They’re going alright, should be all ready before the end of the summer season,”  
“Good,” Twilight says, walking away. The three fairies look at each other and shrug, watching her leave the clearing.   
Twilight looks down at her spider, Spike, and groans.  
“All these fairies are too nice, I just want Queen Celestia to get here already,” Spike looks up and squeaks at her in annoyance. Twilight ruffles through her bag and pulls out a book. She starts reading and walking, absently traveling through the rest of the autumn woods. After a while of being very engrossed in her book Trolls and Goblins: A Guide, she runs into something, falling backwards. Her book went sliding away from her. She looks up and saw another fairy, who had fallen by the impact as well.   
“Sorry…” Twilight said, getting up and looking around for her book. The fairy rubs her head and looks up shyly. Spike walks up to Twilight to she if she’s okay.   
“Are you okay?” Twilight asks, putting out her hand, realizing it was the polite thing to do. The fairy timidly takes it and gets up. Her long hair covers half her face, but her one showing looks away in embarrassment. Twilight stood there awkwardly for a minute and then continues her search for her book. Fluttershy looks down to see what she was looking for, which is when she saw Spike.   
“Oh! A spider!” She says, bending down to pet him on the head. “What a cutie!”  
Twilight smiles nervously and watches them greet each other happily.  
“I’m Flutter, you’re Twilight right?” She says, still a bit nervous. Twilight nods. Fluttershy is lost in petting Spike, when a white bunny nudges her from behind, almost knocking her over.  
“Oh! Angel… I’m sorry,” She turns to Twilight. “Sorry, but I have some preparations to do still…” Twilight smiles and nods, watching as she hops on the bunny and they hop away. Twilight scours the ground for her book. She groans loudly.  
“Did you lose something darling?” Twilight looks up to see a rather gorgeous looking fairy standing over her. She hears Spike squeak in surprise behind her. She rolls her eyes and gets up.  
“My book…” She says, quickly brushing off the dirt from her dress.  
“Oh that?” The fairy says, pointing behind her quite a ways down the path.  
“Yes!” Twilight says, running past her and picking it up. She suddenly feels like shes being stares at. She turns around to see the fairy with a concerned, thoughtful look.  
“You know you could really make up for… That… With a nice pretty flower dress!” She says, trying to be as sincere as possible. Twilight feels rather uncomfortable, and little annoyed. She quickly stuffs her book in her bag.  
“Right… Sure… Uh, I should be going,” Twilight leaves in a rush, leaving the fairy feeling quite bad about upsetting her.  
She gives a big sigh as she reaches The Fairy Dust Tree, quickly climbing up the limbs towards her room. She stays there whenever she visits the warm seasons. It’s close to the Queen’s chambers, so a very nice room. She collapses on her bed, Spike crawling up next to her.  
“Why is it so hard to talk to other fairies,” She says, her voice is tired and distraught. Spike whimpers and nudges against her. She huddles on her bed until she hears a gentle knock on her door.


End file.
